


Promise Me

by babynative



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Endgame, Death, Gen, Heartache, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynative/pseuds/babynative
Summary: For what I have doneAnd what I have failed to doI am sorry





	Promise Me

_**Rogers,** _

 

_**I don't know what to do anymore.** _

 

_**I don't even know how I'm writing this right now.** _

 

_**But I want to tell you I love you. Friendly reminder, you do not deserve it but it is all I have left of us.** _

 

_**Love. What a stupid idea. Whoever made that needs a talking to or something.** _

 

_**Whatever.** _

 

_**I just want to say that I am not coming home. Ever. Wherever home is now, I am not coming home.** _

 

_**I sit here in a desolate area all by myself and nobody to keep me sane while I drift among stars and it hurts.** _

 

_**You know whats worse? That us dying together would've made this a good time.** _

 

_**I'd say we fell out, can't bear to remember why. The Accords were all for your safety and you threw it back at me like you never even cared.** _

 

_**Now that I think about it...Nobody has ever cared, listened or dared to step by my masks and look into me for a moment.** _

 

_**I. Love. You. Steve. If there is anything left of who you were before this mess please I am begging you to come fucking get me because I am so fucking tired of being alone when something like this happens....** _

 

_**But I know you won't. Why? Because there are better people than Tony Stark out there. There are new generations to protect, there are new superheroes. We wash the old out with the new. Old stains cleansed by a purer purpose.** _

 

_**A purer world.** _

 

_**Now it is up to you. Again. You need to promise me, fucking cross your heart and hope to die, promise me that you won't go and fuck the world over this time.** _

 

_**Please.** _

 

 

_**Anything I say is past and anything that you say is present and whatever you say is future. So you need to make the right decisions.** _

 

_**You need to save us from a bigger threat I have been warning you about since Ultron. There is no time to waste or time to mourn.** _

 

_**Because people like us? We don't move on. And I will not let Thanos break you down into crumbles.** _

 

_**You are more than Steve Rogers right now, old buddy.** _

 

_**So, to you, for what I have done and I have failed to do. I'm sorry. I would bleed for you for a thousand years and more until the end of my days.** _

 

_**The end is here, for me. But not for you. Do not give up on me now. Promise me.** _

 

_**Peace Out,** _

_**T.S** _

_**26th April 2019** _


End file.
